I Won t Give It Up
by Invader Johnny
Summary: All Gaz has left of Zim is his PAK and she is not about to give away, ZAGF.


_**I Won´t Give It Up.**_

_**Author: Invader Johnny**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, we all know it belongs to Jhonen Vasquez, the closest thing to Zim I own is the drawings I make every now and then..**_

_**Synopsis: All Gaz has left of Zim is his PAK and she is not about to give away, ZAGF.**_

* * *

"Get away from it!"

"And if I don't_ human_?"

"You'll regret ever meeting me!" Gaz snarled "You already _have_ his corpse, let me keep this!"

Tak chuckled cruelly "Oh I don't think so, I want his PAK,"

"Why?"

" Oh it will be a fine trophy"

"Screw you, it's mine!"

"Is that the best thing you can come up with _Gazzy?" _Tak mocked.

Gaz narrowed her eyes "Don't you _dare_ call me that!"

"I can call you whatever I want klivarg!"

"Kli… what? What did you say?"

Tak grinned evilly "Oh that's right an _inferior_ being doesn't know when it's being called a scumbag"

"_**FUCK YOU!"**_

Tak struck the young girl on the face "You will talk to me with respect you hear me human!"

"You don't have your leaders respect, you hardly had _Zim's_ what are the chances you'll get mine bitch!"

This time Tak shot at Gaz's leg, the girl screamed in pain and grabbed her bleeding appendage.

"I'll _**order**_ you again… give… me… the PAK!"

"Over my dead body"

"That can be arranged"

Again, the Irken got her weapon ready and was about to shoot yet again, and savoring the moment, Tak expected to hear her enemy beg for mercy which of course would be denied, it would be a sweet victory, she had killed Zim, she had killed Dib even that annoying robot and purple moose were out of the picture, the only obstacle to gain the proud title of an invader was the stubborn girl in front of her.

And yet despite her soon to be coming doom, the damn human refused to give her the PAK.

And she didn't even beg for mercy.

And that greatly annoyed the alien.

"Why are you protecting something that you can't understand?" Tak asked exasperatedly.

"Because I know you want it and I wont let you have it, I don't care for Zim, never did but unlike you, he had my respect and I bet it kills you knowing someone respects him and not you, it kills you to know _no one_ respects you"

Gaz smiled, it wasn't a warm smile but one that sent chills down your spine and Tak felt her neck grow cold, but instead of showing any fear, the Irken sneered "Like it matters that some lowly life forms respects the dumb defective."

"That dumb defective beat you didn´t he?"

"And he´s dead now" Tak retorted "And so will you unless you give… me… the… PAK"

The young girl scoffed "Whiner".

Another shot was made; this time at Gaz´s arm, which in turned made the purple headed girl grab it.

But she still held onto the PAK, which somehow made its way to the human´s back.

"Who's the whiner now?" The Irken mocked.

"You" Gaz answered simply.

"Huh… WHAT?"

"It´s you" She repeated "You bitch around not being an invader and not having things your way… to me that spells whiner and I think your tallest knew it"

"You can´t speak about the Tallest that way!"

"In what way?" Gaz asked uncaringly "I'm just stating the facts"

"Well your _facts_ are wrong!"

Gaz shrugged "Honestly? I don´t care, all I know is that you couldn´t be much of an invader if Zim, the dumbest guy in your planet, _beat you_!"

"But he had help!"

"So?"

"Invaders don´t need help!"

"But he still tried" Gaz reminded the alien "You only tried once, do you know what that says to me?..."

"What?"

"You suck"

"I was stranded in space!"

"Phff that´s no excuse"

"Enough talk, gimme the PAK, you are done wasting my valuable time!"

"Oh that was intentional"

"Come again?"

"You think I was only _"chatting with you" _for pleasure?" She asked evilly "Hell no, I know quite a bit of Irken technology thanks to my annoying brother and from Zim himself and I found an Irken´s PAK is quite… interesting"

"What the hell are you talking about?" It took Tak a few seconds to figure out that Zim´s PAK got attached to the girl´s back."

"_**No, No no no no no no no no no!"**_

"Oh yes" Gaz said in a Zim like voice "Guess whose back?"

"You wretched human!" Tak screamed madly "Do you realize what you done?"

"Yes… Yes I have" The girl cooed cruelly "I´m going to help in your demise".

Suddenly Gaz activated the spider legs and loomed over the alien girl who was so shocked at the sudden turn of events that completely forgot that she had a gun and could actually kill the girl with just one hit.

But then she smirked "You will die?"

Gaz raised an eyebrow "I know"

This took Tak off guard "Wh-what?"

"Like I told you before I know quite a bit of Irken technology I know the PAK will take over my personality and kill me"

"You are aware you only got like five minutes before the PAK completes the whole transition right?"

The purple headed girl smiled darkly "Just enough time to kill you then"

Tak narrowed her eyes, I'm not about to be beaten again by a child!"

She got her spider legs out of the PAK as well and began to fire some laser beams, still forgetting about the weapon in her hands.

A shield appeared over Gaz and said with the glee only Zim could muster, "You _**DO**_ suck" The girl taunted "A lot"

"And you _**WILL DIE!"**_

"And I´m fine with it"

"I know you don't care about your people or your planet so why do you fight me?" Tak screeched _**"WHY?"**_

"Zim will never die" Was the only answer.

It was obvious that Zim´s personality had now taken over the girl.

The girl opened both her eyes and in a mixture of both Zim and Gaz's voices came out of her mouth "Earth is mine to devastate stinky Tak even in death Zim is powerful!"

Then a beeping was heard, the alien female looked around the room and noticed the alarm clock that belonged to the late Gaz Membrane, she inspected with a few seconds and realized that it wasn´t an alarm clock at all.

"It's a bomb!"

"A nuclear bomb" corrected Zim, he was now in full control of Gaz´s body "Prepare for the end _Tak, you lost_!"

In a fit of rage the alien fired her weapon this time striking Zim/Gaz through its heart.

"I lost?" She asked to no one in particular. A cruel smile crawled across her face as she throws herself into a crazed fit of laughter. "Far from it Zim! I killed you…_** I KILLED YOU TWICE YOU DAMN DEFECTIVE!"**_

She begins smashing her boot down onto corpse, "I win I win I WIN!"

And just went she was about to rip the PAK from Gaz´s corpse, she noticed it wasn´t there anymore.

"What the hell?"

Instead she found a little piece of paper, it read.

_Tak, in case you want to know the PAK teleported itself to me, Zim may have been dumb but he knew when to plan ahead._

_Best wishes_

_Skoodge._

Again filled with rage towards everyone around her, Tak began to rip the piece of paper into many itty bitty pieces.

"_**why… can´t… I. win! DAMN YOU SKOODGE… DAMN YOU GAZ… BUT MOST OF YOU DAMN YOU ZIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! DAMN YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!"**_

The bomb went off, effectively killing everything in a five mile ratio.

Skoodge inspected Zim´s PAK, it was in good condition.

But it would never find a host.

Even Skoodge knew that would be bad.

He also felt it would be disrespectful towards his old friend if he put the Pak onto another body.

"Rest in peace Zim"

**The End**

* * *

_**Well this fic is dedicated to Poefreak since she won a contest I made a while a go, sorry for the wait, hope you liked this!**_

_**I hope I made Gaz act IC, I dunno why but I THINK I made her a bit too selfless in here, heh.**_

**_Also in case any of you want to know Invader Mela made a drawing based on this fic, check it out, its very well done!._**

**_Down here is the link for the drawing._**

.com /art/ For-Invader-Johnny -Request-178811908?q =gallery %3AInvaderMela %2F626426&qo =9

**_Just get rid if the blank spaces ok?_**

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


End file.
